Bubble Guppies: Frozen!
by bernardinojulian
Summary: After the kingdom of Bubbledelle is cast into eternal winter by the powerful Snow Queen Molly, her sprightly sister Oona teams up with a rough-hewn mountaineer named Nonny and his trusty reindeer Bubble Puppy to break the icy spell. Encountering Everest-like conditions, and a hilarious snowman named Gil, Oona and Nonny battle the elements in a race to save the kingdom.
1. Plot Storyline

**This is a Frozen/Bubble Guppies crossover (feat. PAW Patrol, Dora the Explorer, Mickey Mouse, other Disney characters and Tom and Jerry)**

**Characters:**

Elsa - Molly

Olaf - Gil

Bulda - Deema

Cliff - Goby

Anna - Oona

Kristoff - Nonny

Sven - Bubble Puppy

Grand Pabbie - Mr. Grouper

Kai & Gerda - Boots & Dora

Hans - Swiper

The Duke of Weselton - Donald Duck

The Duke's bodyguards - Tom and Jerry

The King of Arendelle - Mickey Mouse

The Queen of Arendelle - Minnie Mouse

Oaken - Goofy

Marshmallow - Pete

The Trolls - Sebastian, Flounder & the Sea Creatures (from The Little Mermaid)

Arendelle Castle Guards - Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Skye and Zuma

Arendelle citizens - Crabs and Lobsters

The Dignataries - Snails

**NOTE: I chose Molly to be Elsa because they are both great singers and usually upset sometimes. Molly never has powers before. Gil will be Olaf because they're both goofy like Gil did a lot of stuff that made Molly laugh and Olaf did something like distracting Marshmallow and dancing with the trolls. Oona is Anna because they both have pig-tail hair and I don't really know. Nonny will be Kristoff because they're both cautious and couraging.**

**Chapter 1 will be here sooner. Any questions and concerns, reviews, requests and other feedbacks will be great.**


	2. Ice Harvesting and Molly's Accident

**Chapter 1: Ice Harvesting/Molly's Accident**

The story began with ice and the saw cutting through. It was the ice harvesters.

**"Frozen Heart"**

_Born of cold and winter air. And mountain rain combining... This icy force both foul and fair. Has a frozen heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart! And break the frozen heart._

Among the harvesters, a young boy, Nonny, brought a reindeer pup, Bubble Puppy, is sharing a carrot and goes with the ice collectors.

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

**Crab #1: **_Beautiful!_

**Crab #2: **_Powerful!_

**Crab #3: **_Dangerous!_

**Crab #4: **_Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled. Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup!_

Nonny attempts to collect one ice but it failed. Bubble Puppy licks him, he never gives up and collects the ice.

_Born of cold and winter air. And mountain rain combining! This icy force both foul and fair. Has a frozen heart worth mining! Cut through the heart, cold and clear! Strike for love and strike for fear! There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart..._

After collecting the ice, Nonny sets off on a sled that Bubble Puppy is pulling. "Come on, Bubble Puppy!"

* * *

The Northern Lights, which is called the aurora borealis, danced in the sky. There was a majestic castle in the kingdom of Bubbledelle. A young girl with a pink hair is asleep in her bed. Then, another young girl with a purple hair is still awake and goes to her sister. "Molly," whispered the girl with the purple hair. "Molly! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Oona, go back to sleep," Molly groaned in her sleep. Oona lies on her back. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play," she said, feeling dramatic.

"Go play by yourself," said Molly, pushing Oona off the bed.

Oona was frustrated but she had an idea and goes back to Molly's bed. "Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked in a mischief way.

Molly and Oona goes down the stairs in the castle quietly. They were at the ballroom. Molly closes the door.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" said Oona.

Molly starts to create a snowflake with her hands. "Ready?"

Then, she threw it in the air, bursts to tiny snowflakes and Oona looks happy as she dance around and catching the snow. "This is amazing!"

"Watch this!" said Molly as she stamps her foot and covers the floor with ice, turning into an ice rink.

Oona and Molly builds a snowman together and Molly moves the arm and began to talk funny. "Hi, I'm Gil and I like warm hugs."

"I love you, Gil," said Oona as she hugs Gil.

Oona dances with Gil and Molly moves them with her powers. They had some good times. Oona jumps onto a pile of snow and starts to go faster. "Oona! Slow down!" yelled Molly.

Then, Molly slipped and her powers hits Oona as she fell to the ground.

"Oona!" gasped Molly as she goes to her. A white streak appeared on Oona's purple hair. "Mama! Papa!"

The ballroom began freezing and the wall was covered in ice. "You're okay, Oona. I got you," said Molly.

Just then, King Mickey and Queen Minnie opens the door and was shocked. "Molly, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" cried Mickey.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Oona," said Molly, looking worried.

Minnie picked Oona up. "Mickey... She's ice cold."

"I know where we have to go," said Mickey.

Mickey finds a book and a picture of a fish with a map, he and Minnie rides on horses and carrying Molly and Oona out of Bubbledelle and into the fjords. Molly's ice was left on their trail.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**You can favorite, follow or review but there will be no flames.**


End file.
